1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garments having permanently affixed article carrying means and, more particularly, to a vest specifically designed to permit a wearer to conveniently and comfortably carry cameras, camera acoessories, and other photography related articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments providing permanent means for carrying or securing various articles are generally known within a respective variety of arts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,852 and 4,273,216 each disclose garments that provide straps which are permanently sewn or stitched thereto. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,852, the straps are used for removably securing a knapsack to either the front or the rear of the garment. In U.S. Pat. 4,273,216, the straps are used for securing a line to the garment for purposes of safety. It is clear that both of these garments were specifically designed for the purpose of performing their respective particular functions.
Within the arts of photography and cinematography, those closest to that of the present invention, it is generally known to provide a strap or harness for carrying or supporting a camera, camera accessories, and other photography related articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,091,974, 4,125,211, 4,298,149, and 4,158,490 all address various methods of employing a strap or harness for carrying or supporting a camera. A brief description of these prior art methods is now given.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,974, a camera harness is disclosed that includes a collar strap which extends over the shoulders of a user, and an elastic band that is threaded through slots in the collar strap so as to be arrangeable under the armpits of the user and to be fastenably joined by its ends on the back of the user. Such a harness seeks to spread the weight associated with carrying one or more cameras that are attached to the harness across the user's shoulders and back, thereby relieving neck strain that is commonly incurred when one or more single camera straps are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,211, a camera strap is disclosed which is capable of carrying multiple camera units. The camera strap includes two shoulder portions whose front ends extend over the shoulders of a user so as to allow the multiple camera units to be attached thereto, and whose rear ends converge toward one another on the back of the user. The camera strap also includes an elastic back portion which has its upper end connected to the two shoulder portions where they converge, and its lower end attached to the user's pants or belt. The elastic back portion keeps the camera strap below the neck of the user, which acts to prevent neck strain that commonly occurs when one or more single camera straps are used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,149, a body harness is disclosed that is specifically designed to be used by a motion picture or a television Cameraman. The body harness provides support for a single motion picture or television camera and its associated components, and is beneficial in that it distributes the weight of such an apparatus on the hips and shoulders of a user.
Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,490, a body harness similar to the one described immediately above is disclosed. This body harness also seeks to distribute the weight of a motion picture or television camera on the hips and shoulders of a user.
Although all of the above-mentioned prior art methods provide certain desired benefits in the context of carrying or supporting one or more cameras, particularly with respect to stress and strain on a user's body, none provide any storage capability for accessories that are commonly used with cameras or photographic equipment in general, such as extra lenses, spare film, and the like. Furthermore, the above-described garments, besides also lacking storage capabilities for accessories, are described as having a full upper body length. Such full length garments often lack the mobility that is required for certain photographic events. It is therefore desirable to overcome the shortcomings of the above-mentioned prior art, while providing a convenient and practical means for carrying cameras, camera accessories, and other photography related articles.